Taken Away
by DrEvil818
Summary: Another story in the modern time for Christopher & Marianne. Set after Return To Us. The Brandon family is very happy. They are both loving life with their 2 year old daughter Alexandra and now expecting baby number 2. Their happiness comes to an abrupt halt when someone from their past resurfaces and puts Marianne and Alexandra in danger.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mild day at the end of November. December 1st was going to be in a few days. Alexandra was happily playing in the playroom chattering and singing to herself. She was waiting patiently for her Mummy to come back in to play for a bit.

It was a Friday morning. Christopher only had a half day because the IT department was going to install new and updated software on all the computers. Christopher was trying to leave for work. He was not having any luck because of his beautiful wife and the fact he didn't really want to go. The couple stood at the door sharing deep kisses. Christopher had trouble keeping his hand above her waist, as not to cause this lovely make out session to go any further. They finally broke for air. "Mmmm, are you sure you want to go in?" Marianne asked him with a grin. Christopher groaned. "I wish I could stay home but I am hoping to be home before 1." He explained. Marianne smiled and reached to kiss him again. He moaned and reluctantly pulled away as she kept placing kisses on his lips and cheeks. He giggled and embraced her tighter. "You know you are a bad example darling. I have to go but I don't think I will be able to concentrate after early this morning." He said as he began placing kisses on her neck. He figured five minutes late was not going to do any harm. Marianne sighed and smiled. "It was wonderful. But if our little darling is down for her nap maybe we can have a reenactment when you get home." He giggled a little, still kissing her neck.

Marianne was now 9 weeks into her pregnancy. Like her first one, her morning sickness and fatigue seemed to disappear overnight a couple of days ago. She woke up feeling refreshed and happy. Now the other symptoms that her and Christopher grew so fond of when she was pregnant with Alexandra surfaced. Marianne could not wait for him to get home last night. She found she could not keep her hands off of him again, especially when she woke him up this morning with some delightful kisses. Which of course led to some more passionate moments. They were a bit nervous after the miscarriage. Marianne felt more relaxed a bit since she was past her 8th week mark since she miscarried when she was only around 5 weeks before. They also heard the baby's heart beat a few days ago and were so happy. They were planning on telling the family this weekend. Marianne had trouble hiding it from Elinor as well. She made sure she didn't see Elinor or her mother until later in the day when she would feel better so her astute older sister would not suspect anything. A lot of excitement was going on as well. Elinor shared with the family a few weeks ago that her and Edward were having twins. They kept it a secret longer to make sure everything was fine. It certainly explained Elinor's size. They had a laugh when they would question the actual due date. Anne was not going to know what to do with herself, three new grandchildren in one year!

Christopher finally pulled away. "I have to leave darling. But believe me we will continue this." Marianne still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed his lips one last time. "I am holding you to that. I will be thinking about you." She grinned. Christopher smiled back. "Ok, what time is Alex's appointment?" Christopher asked. Marianne still had her arms wrapped around him. "9:30, she might be sleepy and cranky from her flu shot later." Marianne explained. "I wish I could go but then again I am also a wreck when she has to get a shot. I think I cry more than she does." Christopher said with a frown. Marianne smiled at him. "I know darling you hate seeing her like that. She will be fine. I am going to stop at the grocery store after the doctors as well just to grab a few things. Mainly the cookies I have been craving. I will call you when we are done. I love you." Christopher smiled and leaned down and gave her one more kiss. "I love you too. See you later." Then Christopher finally pulled away and was off.

Marianne walked into the play room and spotted her darling girl happily playing with her ball run toy. Alexandra loved cause and effect toys and building toys. Christopher was convinced she was going to be an engineer. She didn't seem interested in dolls yet. Marianne figured she was going to be a bit like Margaret, a tomboy. Alexandra looked up at Marianne when she walked in. She grinned "Hi Mummy." Then went back to her toy. Marianne walked over and knelt down behind her and gave her a squeeze. "Hi Sweetheart. You having fun?" Alex giggled and nodded. "Do you want to see if you have to go to the potty?" Marianne asked her. Alex firmly shook her head no. Marianne smiled and sighed. "Ok darling. Just let Mummy know if you want to try." Marianne then sat down and helped her build a tower. Marianne was trying to work on potty training for the past couple of weeks. Alexandra still wasn't two yet but was hoping to get a head start. Marianne was not going to force the issue though. She was able to get her to use the loo a couple of times during the day but Alexandra was still trying to get the concept of when she had to go. She was hoping that she would be trained during the day by the time the new baby came. Marianne was wondering also in the spring if they should take the one side off her crib to make a toddler bed. Christopher was nervous. He had a hard time letting go and realizing that she was growing up. Alexandra had not tried to climb out yet though. Marianne figured that if they were able to transition her to some things before the baby she would have an easier time than waiting until the new baby so she didn't think her routine and patterns were being changed all because of her new sibling.

After a little bit, Marianne got up. "Okay darling we have to leave in a bit to see Dr. Jack. Let's clean up first." Marianne explained. "Ok, Mummy." Alex replied and began putting her blocks in the correct bin. Marianne giggled. Alexandra was so like her father, liked being tidy. Marianne zipped her jacket and put her in the stroller. It was a nice day and mild out for November. Marianne felt great and wanted to walk since the doctors office was only a few blocks away. Marianne buckled her in her stroller and gave her a juice cup. "Ok darling we are off."

Across the street from the house, Marianne did not notice one John Willoughby watching her. Johnny thought he was over what happened with Marianne and had not seen here in over a year and a half. About a week and a half ago he was walking by the Impressions office. He usually did not go to that area of London. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marianne and Christopher walk out while Marianne pushed a stroller. He saw the happy family chat a bit. All the feelings began to rush back to him. He felt his blood boil when he witnessed the happy couple share a deep kiss. Christopher then leaned down and kissed his daughter goodbye. He went back inside as Marianne continued on. He followed them and stopped as he saw them stop at a park that wasn't far from their home. Marianne took the little girl out and watched her play as Marianne chatted with another mother. Johnny watched the toddler happily play. He thought she was adorable. It was then that sanity had left John Whilobouy. He began to believe he could convince Marianne that she made a mistake and to come back to him.

Now he stood watching the pair walk down their street. He began to follow them, far enough behind so Marianne would not see him. He felt pity for Marianne. She was free and looked forward to continuing with her music and art when they had met. Now here she was, still in her 20's saddled with a toddler because Christopher Brandon wooed her into the dull domestic life and wanted her to give him heirs. Johnny even wondered if he was disappointed with Marianne for not giving birth to a son, knowing he didn't provide her with one. Johnny soon saw Marianne enter a medical building. Johnny thought about following her in but didn't want to cause a scene if she spotted him. He waited patiently for her to come out to start what he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra was playing with the doctor's stethoscope while on the exam table. Marianne stood by while she rubbed her back. She was just in her nappy for her quick exam. Alexandra had her height and weight checked as well. She was right on target for her age. The doctor went out to prepare her flu vaccine. Marianne hated this part. Even though Alexandra would only cry for a minute after her shot, it still broke her heart. Since she was pregnant the whole family received them.

Soon Dr. Jack came in. "Ok Miss Alexandra. This will be quick darling." He said as she rubbed the alcohol wipe on her thigh. Alexandra just watched him then looked at him with a frown. Marianne leaned over to hug her using her arms to hold Alexandra's down. Marianne placed kisses on her head and whispered to her. "It will be quick sweetheart." Before Alexandra could totally register what was happening, the needle went in. "Shhh it's alright. See all done." Marianne said as it was done and over in a few seconds. Alexandra was crying and whimpering with a few tears running down her cheek. Marianne wiped her face as the doctor placed a band aid on her leg. "She is all set. What a good girl you were." Dr. Jack said as he patted her cheek. Alexandra was calming down. Marianne scooped her up to give her a hug. Marianne swayed back and forth while she rubbed her back. "Well she is all set. She might be a little tired and fussy later. She might run a bit of a fever. If she has other symptoms just give us a call." He smiled and reached to pat Alexandra's back. "Well you two have a good day. Looking forward to me new future patient as well." He said to Marianne with a smile. Marianne giggled. "Thank you. Have a good day." Marianne said as Dr. Jack left the exam room.

Alexandra had her head resting on Marianne's shoulder snuggled under her chin a bit. "Ok darling. All better?" She asked her sweet daughter. Marianne giggled when Alexandra let out between a moan and a whine. "Ok, lets get you dressed. We are going to go to the store and since you were such a darling, I think we can get a treat." Alexandra looked up and smiled at her while Marianne was putting her shirt on and pants. Marianne giggled. "Well that certainly got your attention." Marianne said as she finished dressing her.

Johnny saw Marianne come out of the medical office and followed her. She was heading to the direction of her house. Johnny knew he would have to start his plan before she got to her house. He was about to approach her when there wasn't many people around. Just then she turned and went into a food store. "Damn! Hurry up Marianne." He muttered to himself.

Marianne was happily shopping for a couple of things. The cookies that she was craving were the first things she grabbed. She stopped at the bakery section and got Alexandra a special mini cupcake for her trip to the doctor. Alexandra was happily eating it in her stroller. Marianne stopped and laughed as she looked at her precious little girl covered in pink frosting. "Look at you madame. Let me clean that pretty face of yours." Marianne said as she grabbed a wipe from her bag. Alexandra just giggled as she reached out her hands to be cleaned as well. "There you go all clean." Marianne stood up and grabbed her mobile. She grinned as she was writing a text to Christopher. Letting him know that Alexandra did great and received her flu shot. She let him know that they were at the store. She also added in a naughty comment about this morning and what she wanted to do when Alexandra went down for her nap after he got home. She tucked her phone back in her bag. " Let's go pay for this darling, then we are all done."

Marianne was about to turn down their street when she started hearing fast footsteps behind her. It was almost midday and no one was really walking around their neighborhood this time of day. She looked behind her and didn't see anything. She then kept walking. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was. She felt a chill down her spine. "Johnny what are you doing?! Get away from me!" Marianne said trying not to yell to upset the baby. He stepped in front of the stroller looking at her. "Marianne I know it has been a long time. I am sorry for what I did. I was ill. I have had time to think. We can have a second chance. I know it can work. You do not have to be trapped with him." He stated keeping his eyes on her. Marianne was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run but she was terrified for your daughter and unborn baby. "It is not happening Johnny. I am married I have a family. Just let me be and get on with your life." She said calmly. Johnny felt anger and squeezed his fist. "That is not happening Marianne. You are coming with me along with the child." He said as he kneeled down and smiled at Alexandra. Alexandra pulled away and tried hiding her face behind the stroller side headrest. "Hello sweet girl. What is your name?" Alexandra did grin a bit but hid her face still. "Please leave her alone." Marianne pleaded. Johnny looked up at her. "She is a shy one. She will get used to me though." Johnny said as he stood back up. Marianne just stared at him. "What do you mean?" Johnny walked to the side of the stroller closer to Marianne. "We can start again Marianne. Lets leave now. We can start a new life. I will learn to love this little one just like my own." He said. Marianne was shocked. "Johnny, it is not happening. I have my own life with my husband." She pleaded. Johnny almost winced at the word husband. "Well, I did not want to have to do this." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. Marianne felt so much fear at that moment. "You two are going to come with me. We are going to walk to the bus station down the street." Marianne felt her only choice for both their safety was to go with him. They soon started to walk down the street. Nobody noticed the little plastic purple toy hippo fall out the bag and land on the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne felt the bus ride and walk to where Johnny was leading them took forever. But only took 20 minutes. He held her arm tight and told her not to say anything to the bus driver. When they got out he unfolded the stroller and told Marianne to put Alexandra back in. She did and he led them for another couple of blocks. They arrived at this warehouse area. He unlocked a sliding door and told her to go inside. Inside was a large loft area. Seemed bare but had a sofa, television and a bed on on one side. Marianne gasped when she saw an area with toys and a playpen. She didn't know what to think. It scared her even more that Johnny had evidently planned this and must have been watching her for awhile.

"Johnny what are you doing? They are going to come looking for us." Johnny just smirked. "They won't find you two. You may not realize it but I am saving you from a dull life with that old bore you were forced to marry. You would be out enjoying life and playing your music. But he forced you into this life with his money. He got you pregnant and now you are saddled with a kid." Johnny said still holding his knife. He went over and locked the door with a padlock. Marianne witnessed him put the key in his pocket. He came back over and went over to Alexandra. "Hi there. Lets go see the toys I got for you." He said as he unbuckled her. Marianne jumped towards him. "Please leave her alone." Marianne pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Marianne. I have no desire to hurt her. I think we are going to become great friends. Pretty soon she will forget all about that other man who is her father." He said as he placed Alexandra in the playpen with her toys. Alexandra did become distracted a bit with them. "Now, what is her name? I will need to call her something." Johnny asked. Marianne was frozen and didn't know what to say. Johnny was getting more aggravated with her. He reached over and grabbed her arm. Marianne whimpered at the pain. "Don't do this Marianne. Answer me? What is her full name?" He said in menacing low voice. "Alexandra. Alexandra Elinor Brandon." Marianne said saying the Brandon part a bit louder and firmer. Johnny scoffed at it. "It is a lovely first name. But that last name will be changed." Alexandra looked over and could read that her mother was not happy. She reached out for her. "Mummy! Alex hug please." She said. Johnny just looked over and then back at Marianne. Alexandra then started to cry. "Shhh, it is alright." Johnny tried saying to her. That did not soothe her and she began to cry louder reaching for Marianne. "All right go get her to shut her up. She better learn that crying is not going to get what she wants." Johnny said as he let go of Marianne. Marianne almost ran over and scooped her up and hugged her. Marianne never felt so scared.

About 20 minutes later Marianne was sitting in a chair with Alexandra on her lap. She got a bag of crackers out of the diaper bag for her. Alexandra was snacking on them. "Mummy go home. See Daddy." Alexandra said with a mouthful of food. "Shh is okay darling. I want to see him too." Johnny heard that and went over and knelt in front of them. "It is okay darling. I am going to be daddy now." He said and stroked Alexandra's cheek. Marianne pulled away as anger rose up. "Don't you touch my daughter!" Johnny felt anger rise again and stood up. "You better change that attitude Marianne." Just then they heard Marianne's mobile go off signaling a text message. Johnny went over and looked through the diaper bag and got it out. He scrolled and looked at her new message. He frowned when he saw "Message from Christopher" on the screen. He tapped the screen to read the message. His face turned beet red as he felt his blood boil at the remark. " _Hi Sweetheart. Just read your message. I was just at meeting with Allison and other managers. Glad she did well at the doctor. I should be home within an hour. Hopefully Alexandra will have a nice long nap. I am looking forward to spending that time in our bed making love to my wife again as we did this morning. ) I love you."_

"It is from your former husband. He seems to think he is going to get home and have sex with you. That is not going to happen. He is going to have to come to terms that his wife left him for someone else." Marianne just silently prayed she would find away to get out of this. She also was very frightened for her unborn baby. She tried to keep herself calm. She also was not sure what would happen if Johnny found out she was pregnant.

Christopher arrived home practically running up the front steps and front door. He stopped when he heard silence. He closed the door and looked around. "Marianne?" He called out. He looked around in the playroom and kitchen. He then got excited and smiled to himself as he headed for the stairs. Maybe she was up in their bedroom waiting for him. He peeked in Alexandra's room and saw it empty. He thought it was odd. He then went to their bedroom. Empty as well with the bed still made. He decided to change out of his dress shirt and tie. He changed into jeans, comfy socks and a long sleeved tshirt. He just figured Marianne might have got side tracked and stopped somewhere else. She should be home any minute. He sent her another text letting her know he was home and when will they be back.

Johnny looked at Marianne's phone again. " _Darling I am home. Very saddened to see you are not here yet. Will you be home soon?"_ Johnny then turned her phone off. "Your husband is wondering where you are. He is home waiting for the two of you. He is going to have a long wait." Johnny said to her and threw the phone away. Marianne just cuddled Alexandra who had fallen asleep in her lap. She could feel the tears running down her face. "Oh Christopher please find us." She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was passed 1pm. 45 minutes had passed and Marianne was not home with Alexandra. Christopher was starting to worry. He was afraid something might have happened with Marianne and the new baby. She always answered his texts right away. He called Anne at the flower shop to see if they stopped in. He was disappointed when she reported that they had not stopped in. He stepped outside and looked up and down their street. He was hopping since it was such a nice day she just got sidetracked and was walking with Alexandra. He went down the front steps and started walking towards the end of the street to see if maybe he could see them coming. He stopped in his tracks at the corner when he spotted something on the sidewalk. He reached down and felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He picked up Alexandra's purple toy hippo. Marianne was so careful and always noticed when she dropped things. He knew something serious had happened to them. He ran back in the house and phoned the police.

Marianne was trying to keep calm and question Johnny about what his plans were. Marianne knew he had lost all touch with reality. She was flabbergasted when he stated that he had a flat lined up in Dublin where they would stay for awhile. Then he was thinking of moving them to America. Marianne tried to tell him that they would need passports. Johnny got aggravated and told them he was working on it. He also stated that they were going to change their names and get married in Ireland. "Once we are settled we can get her in daycare so you don't have to be trapped with her all day. Even though I am sure she is delightful. You can go back to your art and singing." He explained looking at her hopefully. Marianne spoke up. "Johnny I am very happy with what I am doing now. I am not trapped taking care of a child. This is what I want and dreamt of being along with my art and music. I am very happy with my life." Johnny stood up and scoffed at her. "Oh come on Marianne. He just has you so brain washed. You will like our new life."

Marianne's head was spinning. She didn't know what to say and tried thinking of ways to get out of this. Then it came to her. "Well if we are going to be here for a while we are going to need some things." She explained. Johnny grinned. "I took care of it. The refrigerator is filled with food for both of you. I also got some clothes for her and toys. We should be all set." Marianne started to think. "What about nappies? She will need some." Johnny frowned. He did not think of it. "You mean she is not toilet trained?" He asked. Marianne shook her head no. "No, she is not. She is not even two yet." Johnny sighed. "Fine I will get some now. What kind and size?" He asked. Marianne was feeling excited. She might be able to think of something while he was gone. "Huggies nappies size 4." Marianne stated. "Fine I will get them now. I should be back in 20 minutes. Don't think of trying anything. There is no phone and the internet is password protected. The door will be locked from the outside as well." He went over and stroked Marianne's cheek. She flinched a bit at his touch. "Maybe while she is down for the night we can get reaquainted again." He said and left. Marianne felt so frightened and scared of what he meant.

At that moment Christopher was in their front room talking to an officer. Another one was on the phone with a store that was located on the corner across the street from their street. They had surveillance cameras aimed at the end of the street. Another office was their looking through the footage. The officer stated that he spotted Marianne pushing a pram with a child. But also there was a man walking with him. It looked like he was holding on to her arm. The officer was arranging for the clip to be emailed to the officer at the Brandon home. Usually they would wait for the person to be declared missing. But since there was a young child involved and Marianne was pregnant they started now. "Now, Mr. Brandon we have surveillance footage from the Boots that is down the street on the corner. They are sending a clip from their footage. A woman with a stroller was spotted. We believe it is Marianne." The officer did not want to mention the man with them just at that moment. He could see the man was scared for his wife and child. The officer was hoping the man was a family friend and they could just ask him when he last saw them.

Christopher could do nothing but pace. An officer went to check with Anne at the flower shop and Elinor. They all should be at the house soon. He was hoping not to get Elinor to upset in her condition. The officer received the emailed footage. "Mr. Brandon, do you know this man?" He asked as he showed Christopher the footage. Christopher's face went white and he felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Oh my God. That is John Willoughby. He has been ordered to stay away from us. He has them?" Christopher said in panicked voice. They got him to calm down a bit and explain. Christopher explained the whole situation that happened four years ago. The officer quickly called to get his address and place of work, along with the file of what happened. They quickly issued an alert with a photo of Marianne and Alexandra.

Johnny was getting aggravated. It was taking awhile to get to the store because of the traffic and an accident. He waited patiently on the bus to get to downtown. Meanwhile at the loft Marianne was trying to figure out how to get out. She placed Alexandra in the playpen while she slept. Marianne checked the door and windows. No luck. Then it came to her. She had her iPad in the bottom of the diaper bag. She ran to it and rummaged through it. She found it! She quickly looked and hoped for service. She quickly sent an email to Christopher hoping he would get it. She then hid the ipad back in the diaper bag making sure the sound was turned off.

Johnny was in line to pay for the nappies. He turned white as a sheet when he took the change from the clerk. He saw on the telly behind him a possible kidnapped woman and child. Photos of Marianne and Alexandra were shown along with the name and mug shot of him as a potential suspect. He then ran out of the store. The clerk noticing who he was as he ran out quickly called the police.


	5. Chapter 5

The police officer came over towards Christopher. He was sitting on the sofa with Anne and Elinor. Edward was pacing. "Mr. Brandon we received a tip from a cashier at a Boots near the south end of London. He said John Willoughby came in and purchased a pack of nappies. He ran out when the news report about Marianne and Alexandra came on the store telly." The officer explained. "Oh God what if he does something to them." Christopher started to panic. They managed to calm him down. Anne was frightened as well. She had tears running down her face while she tried to comfort Christopher.

Christopher was calmed down a bit. He finally grabbed his mobile. Just to stop the email alert. His heart skipped. "It is an email from Marianne!" He quickly read it. " _Christopher, Johnny has taken us to a loft by the river. I don't know the exact location. He has left for a bit and locked us in here. We are fine. Just know we love you."_ Christopher felt relief and fright at the sametime. Tears were running down his face. At least he knew they were okay. The police quickly were able to trace the area it came from. They immediately sent police to the location to search. Christopher pleaded with them to let him come. The detective felt such sympathy for this man he couldn't say no and agreed for him to come.

Marianne froze in fear when she heard the door being unlocked. Johnny entered looking panicked. "Well, we have everything now." Throwing the bag of nappies on the table. He took out a bottle of something which Marianne guessed was some sort of alcohol and drank out of it. He seemed to calm down a bit. He noticed Alexandra was still sound asleep. "Well she is still asleep. Good." He said as he sat next to her on the sofa. Marianne tried pulling away but he grabbed a firm hold on her arm. "No, John please stop. She can wake up soon." She pleaded. He moved closer and started kissing her neck. She pushed him away. He looked at her with anger. "Marianne don't make this harder. I am sure it can be better than with that man you were married to. You never got to chance to see how wonderful being with me could be." He said as he began kissing her neck again. He had such a hold on her she couldn't move. He used his other hand and began fondling her breasts over her shirt. Marianne continued to struggle. She gasped in shock when she felt his hand reach inside her pants and underwear. "Please stop. I can't" She cried. "It will be fine Marianne. I can make you feel so good." He panted against her neck. Marianne reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled it away. She felt a unknown strength come over her. She was not going to let him do this to her with her child in the room. She was not going to be violated by this abysmal human being. No one was going to touch her in that manner except for her loving husband. She belonged to him as he did to her. Johnny yelped in pain and held his wrist. She noticed a bit of blood on his hand. He scratched her upper pubic area near her left thigh. Johnny looked at her with anger.

"Well, it looks like we will have to wait until you have calmed down. I might be able to help that along with a drink." He said as he tried to pour her a drink with something he put in it. "No Johnny! I can't take anything. I am pregnant." She just blurted out. John just looked at her. "Oh come on don't give me that." He said not wanting to believe it. "No it is true. I am 9 weeks pregnant. I can show you. My prenatal vitamins are in the side pocket of that bag." She said pointing to the diaper bag. Alexandra began waking up and was crying and reaching for Marianne. Marianne went over to her and picked her up. She hugged her. "It's okay darling. Mummy is here." She tried to reassure her. "I want Daddy." She cried. "You are not going to see him again!" Shouted Johnny. Which caused Alexandra to cry more. Johnny started to pace. "I can't believe he did this to you again Marianne. What? You can't control yourself and you let him get you pregnant again?" Johnny had so many thoughts running through his head. What was he going to do? This was going to be too much dealing with two children."

While that was happening police were searching the area. They got word that there was a gentleman staying in a loft down the way. They made Christopher wait in the car and not come to the door. The one officer knocked and waited for a reply.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's the police. Please open the door sir." Johnny didn't know what to do. He began pushing Marianne and Alexandra towards the bathroom. "You two wait in here. You better keep her quiet and don't say anything." Johnny closed the bathroom and walked to his front door trying to calm himself down. He opened the door to three police officers standing at the door. "Hello, is there a problem?" He asked calmly. "Yes, John Willoughby?" The officer asked. "Yes." He replied. "We are looking for a woman and a child that we believed were abducted." The officer barely finished when they all heard a cry come from inside from a child. Johnny tried closing the door but they pushed through and tackled him to the ground. The one officer quickly made his way through the flat. He saw a closed door and opened it.

Marianne gasped in shock when she saw it was not Johnny. "It's all right dear. You are safe now." He said as he led her and Alexandra out. "Are you alright?" He asked as she stepped out still trying to sooth Alexandra. "We are fine. Thank you! Where is my husband?" She asked with happy tears running down her face. "He is outside let's take you to him. We are also going to take you to hospital just to get you checked."

Christopher was standing outside the police car. He had to be held back from wanting to run to Johnny. "No sir. It is not worth it. You best stay here." The officer said trying to calm Christopher. They saw Johnny struggle but was finally put into a police car. He never felt so much relief when he saw Marianne appear holding Alexandra as she stepped outside. He didn't know he could run that fast. Marianne lit up when she saw him. He quickly reached them and hugged them close not wanting to let them go. "Oh Marianne, I was so frightened. Are you both okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked holding her face in his hands. They both had tears running down their faces. "We are fine." Christopher leaned down and kissed her then hugged her again. They remained embraced until a little voice was heard. "Daddy home now?" Christopher and Marianne let out a bit of a giggle. He pulled away and caressed Alexandra's hair and kissed her head. "Yes, darling we can go home soon. Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked her. He then reached for her and picked her up and gave her a big hug.

The police then came over and explained that they were taking Marianne and Alexandra to the hospital for an examination. Christopher was informed that he could go with them. They arrived to the hospital within 20 minutes. Marianne was taken into the exam room and a pediatrician came down as well. Marianne insisted that Christopher go with Alexandra to get her exam. She was going to be scared. Christopher agreed and told her he was going to be right back. Christopher left the room and went into the other one. A police officer was questioning Marianne. She asked Marianne if he assaulted them in anyway. Marianne explained that he grabbed her arm. She did have a bit of a bruise. They took a photo of it for evidence. Marianne also realized that she had to tell them about Johnny touching her. "He did try to force me to have sex with him. But he didn't. I managed to pull away. He just scratched me." Marianne said as she pointed to the area to the female detective and nurse. "He did not force intercourse?" She asked. "No, I was able to push him away and I told him I was pregnant. It was only a few minutes before the police came." Marianne explained. The nurse took a photo of the scratch. "Ok Mrs. Brandon. We will need to take a swab of the area." The nurse looked at the area, the nurse then spoke to the detective. "We might need to do a rule out sample?" Marianne was alarmed. "What do you mean?" She asked worried that something was wrong. "Well Marianne, the area where the scratch is there might be a risk of cross contamination since it is near to your vaginal area. I have to ask, have you had sexual intercourse within the past 48 hours?" She asked. Marianne blushed even though there was no reason to. "Yes, my husband and I had sex this morning." She said staring up at the ceiling. "Ok, did you bath after?" Marianne remembered that she had showered the night before but didn't have time to shower this morning. "No, I showered last night." Marianne explained. The nurse used a fluorescent light and noticed that there was semen present a bit in her vaginal area. The nurse took a swab of the area. She did notice there was no signs of trauma or anything and felt confident that Marianne was not assaulted as she confirmed. "Ok, Marianne everything looks fine. I put some antibiotic ointment on the area. It is minor and not bleeding. It should be healed within the week. Continue putting antibiotic cream on it for the next few days." Marianne sat up and covered her legs with a blanket. The nurse removed her gloves and sat next to her. "Now, the baby looks good. You have no signs of bleeding and you said you were not experiencing cramps. I would like to do an ultrasound just to check to make sure. I will wait for your husband so you both can see it." The nurse explained. "Ok that would be nice." Marianne said. She thought it would be nice to see their baby to help take their minds off things.

The nurse looked down and then back up at Marianne. "The other thing is we will need to take a DNA sample from your husband. To rule out his DNA from your abductor. So there will be no question in court that he tried to assault you and was not consensual. If we don't, it can be disregarded because there might have been two DNA samples. The police will also scrap under his nails as well. We will make it clear to your husband that you were not sexually assaulted." She explained. Marianne didn't know what to think. She knew it needed to be done but felt a bit nervous about Christopher knowing Johnny had touched her.

Christopher was in the next exam room with Alex. She was happily playing with Christopher who was tickling her as the doctor made a note. "Well Mr. Brandon she seems fine but she is running a bit of a fever of 100." The doctor explained. "Oh, she had a flu shot this morning? She ran one for a day when she had it last year." Christopher explained as he picked Alexandra up from the exam table. "Oh, all right. That should be fine. She seems to be feeling fine. But if you would like we can administer some tylenol or you can wait until you get home if she seems a bit bothered by it." The doctor explained. "Ok I think that would be fine if she can have a dose. In case she doesn't start feeling well in a bit." The doctor nodded and put in a request to the nurse for a dose of children's Tylenol. "If you want you can go check your wife. I will stay with her a bit." The nurse said as she gave Alexandra the dose. Alexandra didn't fuss and happily swallowed it from the dropper. "Ok. That will be good. I will be right back darling." Christopher said as he kissed Alexandra on her forehead and left the room.

A female officer approached him. "Mr. Brandon can I speak with you in this exam room please?" She asked gesturing to another empty room. "Yes." He said as he walked in. The nurse closed the door. "Is everything alright with my wife? Is the baby all right?" He asked concerned. "Yes, she is fine and the baby looks fine. We are actually going to do an ultrasound in a bit if you would like to be in the room." She explained. That caused a smile for Christopher. "Ok great. Is there something else?" He asked. "Yes, we have to take a DNA sample from you. It is just a swab of your cheek." She said. Christopher was baffled. "Sure that is fine but why do you need it from me?" He asked. "To rule your DNA out. The suspect apparently tried to touch your wife. She has a minor scratch on her lower inner thigh close to her genital area. He did not fully assault your wife and she confirms that sexual assault did not occur. She pushed him away and that is when the police arrived." Christopher felt his heart drop. He never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he want to hurt Johnny. Christopher could barely say it. "Did he try to rape her?" He could barely whisper it. The nurse frowned. "I believe he attempted it but it didn't happen. Your wife is fine. The nurse examined her and there is no signs of forced sexual assault at all or bruising in the area. It didn't escalate far. She assured me of that as well." The nurse assured the shaken man. Christopher did feel a sigh of relief but tried to force the thoughts of what might have happened if they didn't get there then. "Oh thank God." He said. "Yes, she and your daughter are lucky. However, your wife informed me that you and her were intimate this morning. That is why we need your sample. Just so if there is two different samples yours can be ruled out and it will not be thrown out in court." She explained. Christopher nodded as the nurse stepped forward and took the sample.

The doctor came out and let Christopher know he could go in and see his wife. He ran into the room to embrace her. "Oh darling. I am so sorry." He said weeping into her hair. Marianne felt the tears running. "I am okay darling. He didn't hurt me or Alexandra. I was able to fight him off. The baby is fine." They stayed snuggled as he pulled away to look in her eyes. Marianne reached for his lips for a kiss. She kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss with an equal amount of love. "I am sorry I was so upset. I know he didn't get the chance. Just the thought of his hands on you trying to force you. It makes me sick that he tried taking away your control." He said. She kissed him on the cheek. "I know darling. The police arrived in time. We can't think of what might have happened. We can work through this and get on with our lives. They assured me he will not be getting out of prison this time. We won't have to deal with him again." He assured Christopher. "Yes, I won't be held accountable for what I do to him if I see him again." Christopher said as he tried calming himself again. He was caressing Marianne's slowing burgeoning belly. "I know Christopher. I was so scared he was going to take us away and we wouldn't see you again. I was more frightened for Alexandra and this baby. I don't know what I would have done if he did something to cause harm to them. When he tried to touch me some kind of unexplainable strength came over me. I wasn't going to let it happen. It may seem strange but I kept thinking of you. You are the only one who I want. That I want to touch me like that. I belong to you just as you do to me. He was not going to take that closeness from us" She declared as she kissed his forehead. "I know darling. It was not your fault at all. Don't you think you caused this. It was all him. I love you so much." He said as he hugged her. The couple stayed snuggled for a bit.

Christopher stepped out to the waiting room and let the family now that they were both fine and uninjured. He made up an excuse that the police just wanted to verify the statement with what happened with Marianne and Alexandra. Marianne didn't want them to know about the new baby yet. Not that way at least. She told him she still wanted to have them over tomorrow afternoon for tea. She wasn't going to let Johnny have control over how they lived. Marianne felt the best way to get back at him was to continue on with her life and not let him stop her and Alexandra. Christopher explained that they could see her in a bit but if they wanted to they could go see Alexandra in the pediatric room.

Christopher headed into Marianne's room where the doctor was getting the ultrasound ready. Marianne reached out her hand to Christopher. "We are going to see our baby." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I am so excited." He replied. Their eyes watched the screen and all of a sudden the image of their baby appeared. Marianne gasped and giggled. Christopher had the biggest smile on his face. "Well he or she looks great. You can see a strong heartbeat and does not appear in distress at all. You two have a very healthy baby. Everything should be fine." The doctor said as she printed a photo for them. She handed it to Marianne. "Thank you so much." Marianne said. "You're welcome. You should almost be ready to go home in a bit." The doctor said and left. The happy couple smiled at each other and kissed. "I love you Christopher." He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you too."

Christopher came back in the room carrying Alexandra. "Oh, there is my girl." Marianne smiled as she sat up. Alexandra clapped and waved at her mother. Christopher placed her on the bed next to Marianne. Soon Christopher got the rest of the family. Tears and joy were shown as they each hugged Marianne and smiled. Marianne made sure to keep her belly covered so her little bump would not be seen yet. Marianne was soon released. Christopher was so happy to take his wife and daughter home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost 8pm when they got home. Alexandra was dozing on Christopher's shoulder as he carried her in. She was fast asleep when he got her out of the car seat and it was like lifting a 24 pound rag doll. She woke up a bit but immediately snuggled against her father as he rubbed her back. "Shhh, we are home darling. Let's get you to bed." Christopher said to her while in the entryway. Marianne just smiled as she looked around the house. "Why don't you go upstairs and get comfortable. I will bring up the food." She smiled at him. "All right. I can put her down?" Marianne said. "It's okay I will do it if you don't mind." Christopher said giving Alexandra another squeeze. Marianne smiled. "Of course. I think I might take a shower or a bath. Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek. Marianne put the bags of food on the floor near the stairs and headed up. They stopped for some take away. Christopher giggled when Marianne ordered 5 separate items and ate half of one on the rest of the drive home.

Christopher set his keys down and just kicked off his shoes. Still holding Alexandra in the process. Just as he was about to go up, the doorbell rang. He looked and saw a policeman outside. He opened the door. "Hello." He greeted the officer. "Yes, hello Mr. Brandon. We found these items that I believe belong to you and your wife. We do not need them as evidence since we photographed them in the suspect's flat. I figured I would drop them back to you so you didn't have to trouble yourself to get them." He explained. Christopher noticed the officer had their stroller and Marianne's diaper bag she carried. "Oh thank you so much." Christopher said as he tried to reach the items while still holding a sleeping toddler. The officer and Christopher giggled. "It's all right sir. You have your hands full with precious cargo. Where do you want me to set them?" He asked. "Just there please by the stairs. I will take care of it later." He said moving to let him in. "Not a problem at all." The officer said as he set the stroller and bag down out of the way. He stood back up and smiled. "I am glad everything ended wonderfully for you and your family. You are all quite lucky." He said to Christopher. He smiled and snuggled Alexandra a little harder as he rubbed her back. "Thank you. I know. I am so grateful to your help in finding them." Christopher said. "Not a problem you have a strong and brave wife. Not to mention a beautiful daughter." The officer responded, reaching out to gently pat Alexandra's head. "You have a good night." He said as he headed to the door. "You as well. Goodnight." Christopher said as he closed and locked the door.

Christopher entered Alexandra's room. She was still asleep. He reached in her dresser and grabbed some pajamas. He gently placed her on the changing table and laid her down. She remained asleep as Christopher gently undressed her. Dressing a sleeping toddler is not an easy feat. He sat her up and supported her upper body while he got her shirt on. She woke up a little once he was done. He picked her up again and snuggled her against his chest. She placed her head on his shoulder and was right back to sleep. He rubbed her back and swayed gently. He wasn't ready yet to let her go. He lifted his hand and gently felt her forehead. She was cool. He was happy her fever was down. She should be fine by the morning. He tip toed over to the crib. "Goodnight sweetheart. Have sweet dreams. Tomorrow will be a much better day." He said as he laid her down. He covered her with her blanket and stroked her forehead as he watched her sleep for a bit.

Christopher went back downstairs and sorted the food. He grabbed some silverware and headed back upstairs with plates. He entered their bedroom. He placed the food and things down and went to the bathroom door and peaked in. He smiled when he saw his wife happily soaking in the tub. Marianne opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Is she still asleep?" She asked. Christopher stepped in a went over and leaned down for a kiss. "Yes, she is fast asleep. I brought the food up when you are ready." He said as he began to walk back out. "Wait darling. You don't have to leave." She said with a smile. He turned and had a puzzled look on his face. "The water is still nice and warm. You can join me if you would like?" She said with a smile. He grinned, "Well I guess that is an offer I cannot refuse." He said as he undressed. Marianne happily watched him disrobe. He climbed in as she moved over to make room for him. She immediately leaned towards him to share a kiss. She turned and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Trying to forget this horrible day.

The couple shared their bath then got out to share their dinner. Then happily snuggled in bed afterwards. Sleep came very quickly to them. Glad this event was over and they can move on to a more happy future.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 7am the next day. Christopher and Marianne slept the whole night soundly. Christopher was on his back while Marianne had her head on his left shoulder soundly sleeping. Christopher's head was facing away from Marianne. He started waking up when he felt a strange touch on his hand from very soft little hands. He opened his eyes and looked down towards the floor. He was greeted by Alexandra's smiling face. She was evidently tapping his hand trying to wake him up. He smiled at her. "Good morning darling." He said. As soon as he finished the sentence it dawned on him. Marianne was still fast asleep and had showed no sign of having gotten up. Marianne certainly would have not gone back to sleep with Alexandra still up. He looked back at his daughter grinning. "Hi Daddy" She said with a giggle. Alexandra must have climbed out of her crib. Christopher gently sat up but still woke Marianne up. He reached down and scooped her up. "Good morning young lady. May I ask how you got here?" He asked her as she giggled again. Marianne sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning you two." She said yawning. She kissed Alexandra's head then kissed Christopher. "Good morning. It appears we have an escape artist Marianne." He said looking down at his clever daughter. "What do you mean?" Marianne asked. "I woke up to her standing right by the bed. She climbed out of her cot." He explained. Marianne gasped and giggled. "Oh no. Good thing we have the gate at the top of the stairs." Marianne said. "Did you climb out darling? Can you please just yell for Mummy and Daddy to come get you? We don't want you to get a booboo." Marianne explained to her as she lifted her and placed her on her lap. "I guess I will have to lower the crib mattress. I am pretty sure it can go down another slot so our little monkey can't get out." Christopher said as he tickled her under her chin. "Yes, I don't think she is ready for a regular bed yet, I think she will pop up and be right back in here at night. Maybe in a few months." The family relaxed a bit in bed then got up to start the day.

Christopher went in Alexandra's room and was able to lower the cot mattress down one more slot, while Marianne changed her nappy. He tested it by placing his agile daughter inside. The rail was now just below her chin. To high for her to climb out now. "There you go darling. Now Alexandra, you cannot escape at the moment. At least until you have another growth spurt." He stated to her then scooped her out. Marianne giggled.

The family had a nice morning. Marianne kept having brief visions of the kidnapping but would just try to put them out of her head. Detective Michaels was going to stop by mid morning to go over a few things. Christopher answered the door when he arrived. Marianne was standing by the stairs carrying Alexandra. "Hello Mrs. Brandon. How are you this morning?" He asked her. She smiled at the nice man. "I am doing well. Just trying to forget yesterday." She said as she adjusted Alexandra's shirt. "Well how are you sweetheart?" He asked Alexandra. She smiled at the man and put her head on Marianne's shoulder as she usually did when a new person met her. Inspector Michaels laughed. "What do you say Alexandra when someone says hello?" Marianne whispered to her. Alexandra smiled at him and said "Hi" softly and waved at him. They all giggled. "She warms up to people fast though." Marianne said with a smile as they headed into the living room. "I am just going to put her in the playroom for a bit." Marianne said as she walked away. Christopher led the inspector into the living room and offered for him to sit down. While Marianne was gone the officer whispered to Christopher, "How are they doing?" Christopher softly smiled. "Marianne seems to be doing well. She slept through the night. She said she keeps just having flashes a bit but tries to push it out. I am just trying to let her talk about it when she wants to. I don't want to force the issue." Christopher explained. The inspector nodded. "I can understand. She may have good days and bad days. Even though she considers herself lucky and she was only held captive for five hours, it is still traumatic. How is your daughter?" He asked Christopher. Christopher smiled. "She seems fine. She slept well too. She does seem to be a bit clingy this morning. She wants to be held or carried more today than usual. But I think that will pass." He explained. They chatted for a few more seconds when Marianne reentered the room. She went over and sat down next to her husband. She reached for his hand and he grasped hers and held it.

"Well she is set up in her play area with her toys and put on some music on for her." Marianne said as she got comfortable. "Very nice. Well I want to talk about what is happening with the case. He is not being released and being held until he is sentenced. They are trying to determine his mental state. They are hoping he will plead guilty which will help avoid a long trial for you two. At first he tried saying that you and your daughter were not kidnapped. You went to him willingly and wanted to run off with him. After confronting him with some of the evidence, he broke down and admitted what happened. Either way with all the evidence and especially since you are pregnant and your child was involved, he is most likely going to be sent away for most of his life." He explained. Marianne and Christopher sighed. Christopher was not sure how he would handle himself if he saw him again. He wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Just then they heard a little voice cry. "Mummy! Daddy! Out! Mummy!" Alexandra cried. They sighed. "I will get her." Christopher said as he got up. Marianne smiled at the inspector. "I guess she will be joining us for the rest. I am sorry she is very clingy today. She is not usually like this." She explained. "Oh no, it is okay. She had a traumatic event yesterday. It will take her a bit. Her way of coping is to stay close to you. I say in a week or two she will be fine. She is young enough so she will not remember after a bit." He explained. "Yes, that is what we were thinking and what the doctor said as well. Thank you." She said. He smiled at her. "You're welcome. Same with you. You might have good days and bad days. But the love and support you have from your husband and family, you should do well. You also have a new little one that you have to look forward to." He said smiling. "Yes we do. I know it is going to be tough. I am having flashes but trying to forget it. I know it doesn't really make it better and a lot of other people suffered more than I did in an event like this. But I just keep thinking we were so lucky we were found in time and we were not hurt. It is also more comforting to know he is not going to be free again. We can not worry about him. He doesn't deserve for us to keep thinking of him." Marianne stated. Christopher walked back in with Alexandra. She seemed happy now to be apart of the group.

They all chatted a bit and went over what would happen. They really did not have anything to worry about since it was most likely he was going to plead guilty. The inspector got up and said goodbye to the family. He patted Alexandra on the back as well. He could see how much this family loved each other. Mr. Brandon clearly worshiped and loved his wife and daughter. It was a family that only deserved happiness and peace. They didn't deserve to be through what John Willoughby did to them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was mid afternoon. Marianne and Christopher were just finished setting up. The Middletons along with Adele were joining them with Marianne's family. Christopher had gone out with Alexandra to pick up some platters of food he ordered that morning. He didn't want Marianne to worry about food and wanted her to relax and enjoy her company. He assumed it was going to be postponed but Marianne wanted to tell the family about their new addition so she would have a happy occasion to celebrate.

The family arrived soon. Anne almost had to be pried off of Marianne when she arrived and embraced her daughter. They both had tears in their eyes as Marianne reassured her she and Alexandra were fine. Soon Elinor and Margaret joined in a group hug. Soon they moved onto Alexandra and all had a turn at snuggling the giggling girl.

The children were having a great time after a brief snack making cookies with Margaret and Adele. Margaret assured Christopher and Marianne that she would clean up. They didn't mind for the laughter coming from the children was nice. They finished mixing the dough and and placed them on a cookie sheet. Jonathan was so excited that he got to help setting the timer. Elinor and Marianne shared a giggle. Christopher was standing next to Alexandra as she was standing on a chair to help. He looked at Marianne with an amused and scared look. Alexandra had layers of cookie dough on her hands, her shirt and she had flour on her face and hair. He almost didn't know where to start in cleaning her up. Elinor was wiping Jonathan's hands and face, miraculously he didn't seem to get any on his clothes. Marianne walked over to her laughing. "Madame you definitely need to be cleaned up darling. Did you get any in the bowl?" She asked her as she lifted her up. "I will be right back I will go clean her up." Marianne said as she turned to head towards the stairs. "I can do it sweetheart if you would like?" Christopher said. Marianne smiled at him. "It's all right darling." Anne came through the kitchen towards the stairs. "Do you want me to help Marianne?" She asked. Marianne smiled. Everyone was treating her so gently. "It's all right Mum. We will be back down in a few minutes." Marianne said and headed up the stairs. If they treated her this gently now what were they going to do when they found out she was pregnant. She thought laughing to herself.

Marianne and Alexandra were giggling in the bathroom. Marianne had stripped her down to just her nappy. She was wiping her face with a washcloth and wiping her hair to get the flour out. "You are just such a silly girl. I think I got it all out Miss Alexandra. Now we can see your beautiful face again." Marianne said holding her face in her hands. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok lets go get some clean clothes for you." Marianne said as she picked her up and headed for her room. "Ok what should we wear?" Marianne said as she looked through her clothes while she held Alex on her hip. Marianne always made sure her stylish daughter matched. Even though Marianne knew it really didn't matter to Alexandra, Marianne just had fun dressing her. Marianne went through her drawer while Alexandra happily played on her activity table she had in the corner of her room. Marianne came across the shirt she bought Alexandra last week. She almost completely forgot about it. She pulled it out and smiled. It was a white tshirt with "I Am A Big Sister" on it. It was embroidered with multi colored letters and had multi colored striped ribbons on it. Marianne managed to find a long sleeved dark pink shirt she could wear under it. She grabbed a pair of striped pink fleece pants so she would be comfortable to play in. She got her all dressed and put a barrette in her hair. "Oh darling you look so adorable. Now everyone will know you will be a big sister soon." Marianne said to her. Alexandra just smiled and giggled. "Baby coming?" She said. Marianne smiled, "Yes, darling your baby brother or sister will be here in the summer. It is quite awhile away though." Marianne said with enthusiasm. Marianne and Christopher had started explaining it a little over the past couple of weeks. They knew she most likely didn't fully grasp the concept because she was so young. When it came closer to when Marianne was due she might be able to grasp the concept better, especially with Marianne's expanding belly. They also didn't want to get to into it in case she let the secret slip to the family.

Just then Christopher appeared in the doorway. "Hi." Marianne said with a huge smile. Alexandra turned her head and smiled at him as well. "Hi Daddy." She said as she waved. "Hi you two. I came up to see if you needed help." He asked. Marianne smiled as she stood up and picked up Alexandra. She reached over and kissed his cheek. "I am fine darling. Look what shirt she is wearing." She said to Christopher adjusting Alexandra so he could read it. Christopher had a huge smile. "That is a great way to tell them. We can see how long it will take them to notice." Marianne liked the shirt because the lettering was kind of curved and close together. You almost had to really look at it for a few seconds to read it. The expanding family soon headed back down stairs. They came down with Marianne holding Alexandra. "Oh lovely she is all cleaned up?" Anne asked. "Yes she is. Managed to get it all out of her hair." Alexandra wiggled to get down as she spotted Jonathan playing with some toys in the living room with Margaret and Sir John. Adele and Anne were sitting in the club chairs while Delia was sitting in a chair brought over from the dining room. Edward and Elinor were chatting on the loveseat. Marianne and Christopher sat down on the other sofa and were smirking while they waited for someone to notice Alexandra's shirt. She was sitting on the floor though playing with her blocks so they might have to wait a bit.

"Well I am glad you are back down and everyone is here. Marianne we know you, Christopher and Alexandra have been through a lot. But we figured this might be some fun and happy news to tell everyone today. I had another sonogram the day before yesterday and other test results in." Elinor started saying. She and Edward looked at each other and smiled. Everyone else was waiting patiently to find out what news they had. "Well are having a boy and a girl!" Elinor said with such happiness. "Yep, one of each!." Edward said with equal excitement. Everyone erupted in happiness and congratulations for the couple. "I am going to have a sister and a brother." Jonathan chimed in. "Yes, you are darling. You are going to be a big brother." Anne said to him. "Big sister." Alexandra said very clearly and smiled up at Anne. She then went back to her blocks. They all laughed not thinking anything of it. Just figured she was mimicking Jonathan. Marianne and Christopher looked at each other and grinned. Christopher leaned over and whispered in Marianne's ear. "I guess we will be the tiebreaker for Anne with two grandsons and two granddaughters." Marianne giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek close to her ear.

Marianne and Christopher chatted a bit more with the family. They were also fidgeting and getting impatient. They wanted someone to notice Alexandra's shirt. Marianne had an idea. "Alexandra can you come here to Mummy please?" Christopher smiled knowing what she was trying to do. "Yes, Alexandra can you show Daddy which is the red block please?" Christopher asked. Marianne giggled as well. Alexandra turned to look at them and smiled and giggled. She stood up and bent over and picked up the red block and toddled over to them giggling. Christopher and Marianne both clapped. "Very good sweetheart. Now why don't you go show granny the Winnie The Pooh Inspector Michaels gave you yesterday." Marianne said as she spotted the stuffed bear. She grabbed it and handed to Alexandra. Christopher pointed to Anne. "Alexandra I think Grandmummy would like to see it darling." Christopher said as he gently turned her pointed over to Anne. Anne smiled at Alexandra and stuck her arms out. "Yes, come to granny darling." Alexandra toddled over but Anne just watched the child's face smiling at her as she walked over. Alexandra handed her the bear to show her. "Oh he is very nice darling. Such a nice man to give you this." Anne said to her as she had one arm wrapped around Alexandra. Marianne and Christopher patiently waited for her to notice. "Oh my Christopher this isn't working." She whispered to him. Marianne had to work at it harder. "Mum can you check her shirt I thought she had something stuck on it or dirt." Marianne asked her. "Oh sure." Anne said as she turned Alexandra towards her to look. Anne first didn't notice anything. She smiled at Alex. "This is so cute with these bows darling." Anne said to Alexandra. She leaned back a bit when she realized it stated something on it. "What does it say Alexandra?" Anne asked Alexandra. Marianne squeezed Christopher's hand. Anne read it but it took a second and then she reread it. A shocked expression came upon her face as she looked at Marianne and Christopher in shock. They both were giggling while they looked at Anne. "Oh my really?" Anne asked them in a louder excited voice. This got the rest of the group quiet and looked to see what was happening. Both Christopher and Marianne shook their heads yes and smiled. Anne squealed in delight and hugged Alexandra. "What's going on Mum?" Elinor asked. Anne smiled with tears in her eyes. "Look at Alexandra's shirt!" Anne said as she lifted Alex onto her lap and pulled the front bottom of her shirt down so everyone could read it. Everyone gasped and looked at Marianne and Christopher smiling. "Are you serious Marianne?" Elinor asked her with such excitement. "Yes! Baby number two will be here in the beginning of June!" Marianne squealed. Everyone practically erupted in applause and hugged the new expecting couple. Anne hugged her and so did Elinor trying to hug her with her belly was no easy task.

Everyone sat back down and just chatted with Marianne and Christopher. "Oh my, three new grandchildren in one year! I am going to have five!" Anne said. Adele giggled right next Anne. "Yes, I guess we are going to be a tie breaker between the four." Christopher said. Everyone giggled and agreed. "Yes, that is why I still wanted everyone over today. I didn't want to let what happen take away from our happiness and excitement for this baby." Marianne explained. Anne looked at her sweetly as Elinor stroked Marianne's arm. "With everything you and the baby are fine?" Anne asked her. Marianne smiled. "Yes, Mum that is why I stayed in the hospital a bit longer yesterday. They checked the baby and he or she is perfectly healthy and strong." Marianne said smiling. "So how far along are you?" Elinor asked. "11 weeks! That is why I have tried not to see anyone until late morning or early afternoon. I didn't want anyone to noticed my morning sickness. We wanted to wait until I was further along before we told anyone." Everyone acknowledged that they were in agreement with her on why she wanted to wait.

The rest of the afternoon was a joy with chattering about the new additions to the family in the spring and summer. It was going to be exciting and hectic but they were all so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since the whole ordeal. Marianne was doing better. The flashbacks she had were few now. She started to realize she wanted to talk to someone outside of her family and her husband a bit. She had made an appointment on the previous Monday. She was trying to work out what happened when Johnny almost attempted to force himself on her. Even though it was stopped she still wanted to work past the memory she had of his hands on her. She didn't feel guilty and psychologist told her the same. She had no reason for her to feel that way. She felt angry that he made her feel that way. She also felt guilty that she hadn't wanted to be intimate with Christopher the past week. Even though her pregnancy hormones she didn't initiate lovemaking with him. Christopher had been sweet and understanding. Marianne wanted that part of her life back though. Even though he only intimately touched her briefly Marianne still felt violated. She kept thinking she belonged to Christopher. He was the only one she wanted to know her intimately and to know the feel of her body. She explained to Marianne that it was still true and she was very lucky. The best Marianne could do was to live her life. It was perfectly normal to have these feelings and her husband understood. She should take her time to work through it.

Marianne felt so much more at ease after discussing it with her. She was so grateful. This morning she woke up and kissed Christopher goodbye when he left for work. She kissed him more passionately then she had been. He was very pleased and gladly kissed her back with equal passion. She was feeling more at ease about their ordeal. It was over and done with. She needed to move on and concentrate on her family. She still needed to work through it, but kept thinking how lucky she was. She was thinking of discussing it with Christopher tonight.

Marianne was sitting on the sofa enjoying some tea with Elinor. Marianne stopped over with Alexandra. It was Friday so Elinor only went into work for a bit. Christopher just had some meetings and was not going to be home until 4pm today. The children played happily in the living room while Marianne and Elinor were sitting in the kitchen. "So how is everything? You alright?" Elinor asked. Marianne smiled. "Yes, I feel much better and am not thinking of it as much. The psychologist I have been seeing has helped. Just the first session of talking to her has lifted a weight off my shoulders. I just got to stop feeling guilty. It was not my fault." She said. "You are right Marianne. It is not your fault. He will be punished and you were not hurt." Elinor said as she grasped Marianne's hand. Marianne smiled at her. "I know I told you about what Johnny tried to do. Even though it didn't happen, I had felt a bit guilty. I kept thinking about Christopher. After working it through I am feeling better about it. This morning I was happy to share a very passionate kiss with my husband when he left for work this morning." Marianne grinned. Elinor did as well. " I know it is tough to work through. But Christopher will always love you know matter what. He knows you have to work through this. It will get better." Marianne smiled. "Yes, it has been getting better already. I have been uneasy about being intimate with Christopher. But I am now feeling better about it and want to get back to being with my husband. Plus you also know how I am when I get closer to my 2nd trimester." Marianne said with a smirk. Elinor giggled. "Oh believe me I know and feel the same way. I might not let Edward out of bed when he is off on Sunday." The two sisters both giggled.

Marianne headed home. She gave Alexandra lunch and read her a book. Marianne then put her down for her nap. Marianne changed into comfy yoga pants and snug fitting tshirt. Even though it was December, Marianne always felt like it was summer in the house sometimes. She cleaned the kitchen and sat on the sofa reading her book. She had some classical music playing softly and some Christmas candles burning. They were hoping to decorate this weekend. Soon Marianne's eyes started getting a bit heavy as well and soon dozed off on the sofa.

Christopher opened the door softly. He knew Alexandra usually went down for a nap this part of the day. He noticed it was quiet with soft music playing. He put his bag down and spotted Marianne dozing on the sofa. He smiled softly. He quietly went upstairs and changed in sweatpants and sweatshirt. He checked on Alexandra who was fast asleep. He smiled to himself realizing they would soon have two children to check on when they slept. He came down the stairs softly and walked over to the sofa. He gently lifted Marianne's legs and sat down at the end of the sofa. He then gently placed her legs and feet on his lap. He picked up a book and started reading. Marianne began to stir. She felt warm hands massaging her feet. She opened her eyes and saw her sweet husband sitting next to her reading while holding her feet. She felt such a surge of love and other feelings suddenly come rushing to her. The pregnancy hormones where coming to the surface at full force. She would have to control herself. "Hi" She softly said. He turned his head and smiled at her. "Hi, you looked so comfy. Didn't want to wake you." He said smiling at her. "Well you are a nice sight to wake up to. How long have you been home?" She asked. "About a half hour." He said as he continued rubbing her feet but put his book down on the end table. Marianne sat up and reached for a kiss. He was about to pull away but she increased the kiss. She let out a moan and slowed it down. Christopher smiled at her. He began to feel the usual stirrings she caused him. Especially when he noticed she was wearing her snug yoga pants with an equally snug tshirt, with her slight baby belly starting to show. "I missed you." She said. He caressed her cheek. "I missed you too." Marianne adjusted her body and moved her legs down to hang off the sofa. She moved closer to him to snuggle up against him. She had her head resting on his shoulder as she gazed up at him. He wrapped his arms around her as they looked at each other.

They talked softly exchanging sweet caresses. Soon Marianne reached her hand to run through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss soon grew intense. Christopher was moving his hands along her side down to her thighs. He moved her shirt up a little to caress her belly. Soon Marianne pushed him against the cushion and straddled him on the sofa and immediately sought his lips. Christopher's hands were running up and down her back and would gently glide across her breasts when he moved his hands down to her hips and thighs. Marianne began moving her lips to his cheeks and neck. Christopher gasped. "Marianne we don't have to." He said out of breath. Marianne pulled away to look at him. "What do you mean darling?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Marianne I know you have been through a lot. We don't have to rush back into anything." Marianne smiled at him and kissed him again. "Thank you Christopher. It took me a bit to work through everything. He is not going to change our life or me. You are my husband and I am your wife. You are the only one I want and makes me feel so loved and good when we are together. He didn't take that from us." She said. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I know darling. Just as you make me feel loved and so good. I never knew these feelings existed until you. I love you so much and I will never stop wanting you." Christopher declared. She kissed him again and pulled back with a devilish grin. "Well Alexandra has only another 45 minutes or so on her nap so we better get going. You also know how crazy and horney I get at this point in my pregnancy." She said kissing his neck again. Christopher giggled. "Yes, I am well aware and will gladly help you overcome these symptoms."

Their lips met again and this time Christopher ran his hands up her shirt to feel her. She moaned. He made sure to see if she felt any distress. She reached for his sweatshirt and pulled it up to reveal his gorgeous body she loved. Marianne's shirt was soon discarded as Christopher caressed and squeezed her breasts gently through her bra. Their arousal skyrocketed and they both knew they were not able to make it upstairs. It is not the first time they had lost control in this house. The living room, kitchen, entryway and playroom had been locations where their passions were released.

Christopher reached his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled away and softly pulled it down and threw it to the side. He gazed at her and gently caressed her breasts and moved his lips down to kiss each one. Marianne felt such love for him when he was so gentle. He adjusted their bodies so she was laying on the sofa. He gently removed her pants and underwear. He kissed his way down her stomach and caressed her small extended belly. He looked up at her and smiled as he placed another kiss. His lips moved down as Marianne's excitement increased. He saw her almost fully healed scratch, he kissed it gently as Marianne ran her hand through his hair. It warmed her heart that kiss. She knew they were going to be fine. He moved his lips and smiled as he reached her swollen and moist core. Marianne threw her head back as she felt his gentle lips and tongue pleasure her. He knew he had to be gentle while she was pregnant. They were both amazed how soon she peaked. She laid back panting as Christopher rose up and sat back on the sofa. He was about to lean down to her when she practically leaped up and kissed him. Before Christopher knew it she was straddling him again and kissing him passionately. "Oh Christopher you are so lovely. That was amazing." Christopher could do nothing but moan his answer. The kisses continued as Marianne reached her hand inside his sweatpants and grasped his erection. Soon Christopher lifted his hips up and with Marianne's help pushed his pants down. Marianne adjusted her body back on top of him. Christopher reached down to position his rock hard member against Marianne's wet entrance. Marianne adjusted and helped him. Soon she released him and sunk her body down on him. They kept eye contact and moaned as they each felt him go inside her. "Oh Marianne." He moaned and closed his eyes. Soon Marianne began to move as she had her hands on his shoulders. Christopher kept his hands on her waist and led her movements. She leaned down so they could exchange kisses. Christopher was thrusting his hips up to meet her movements as well. They pulled apart and sighed in pleasure and smiled. Knowing how much pleasure they were each receiving.

Their movements started to increase in intensity. They both looked down where their bodies were joined knowing they were as close as two people can get. Christopher then reached for her lips. Christopher firmly thrusted in as deep as possible. That sent her over the edge and she pulled away from his mouth to release a moan and sigh. She had her eyes closed then opened them and smiled at him as she was still savoring the ripples of pleasure running through her body. He smiled as well as he thrusted one more time and felt his release. He moaned and threw his head back as she placed kisses on his neck. They collapsed against each other as Christopher wrapped his arms around Marianne. The were panting and letting out soft moans as they savored the pleasurable feelings from their shared orgasams.

Marianne pulled away and smiled at him. They were both sweaty but didn't care. He had his head resting against the sofa and smiled. They both giggled as they exchanged soft kisses. "That was wonderful my beautiful wife." He said as he kissed and caressed her. "Yes it was. Thank you." Marianne said softly and giving him a look that expressed how much love she felt for him. He smiled and moved a strand of her hair away from her face. He knew she meant thank you for more than the passion they just shared. She meant thank you for everything. Thank you for their life and always being there for her.

Marianne had climbed off him and was snuggled up next to him on the sofa. Christopher had pulled the throw blanket down and covered them. They both giggled at seeing their clothes thrown all over the living room. Christopher was placing gentle kisses on her head. He smiled when he had a thought. "We are going to have to see if we can get both children to nap at the same time during the day. Especially during part of our lunch break." Marianne looked up and giggled and smiled at him. She reached up and kissed him again. "Yes, hopefully this next little one will be a good sleeper as well."

The happy and sated couple laid together for a bit longer enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. They soon heard a little voice coming from the monitor. "Mummy up." They both looked at the screen and saw their daughter fidgeting in her crib. They looked at each other and smiled. "Well that was very lovely darling. It looks like we will have to wait until this evening to continue this." Marianne said as she began to get up. They laughed when they looked at each other and their strewn clothing. Christopher leaned to her for a kiss. He put his sweatshirt back and stated, "I will run up and get her." She smiled as she grabbed her shirt to put back on. Christopher headed upstairs when he was fully clothed again.

Christopher slowly opened the door and went over to the cot. Alexandra was still laying down but smiled up and giggled when she saw her father. Christopher smiled down at her. "Did you have nice nap darling? You didn't know I was home yet did you?" He asked. She giggled and stuck her arms out. He laughed and reached down to pick her up. She was still in the process of waking up. He hugged her as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I missed you sweetheart." He said as he rubbed her back.

The happy family spent the rest of day just playing with Alexandra and enjoying their time alone with her.


End file.
